Lighting is an important component for creating realistic graphics for many types of computer applications, such as games and visual design tools. One popular method employed by software developers to generate realistic lighting is the use of light maps. Although light maps are relatively simple to generate and can be pre-computed, these maps are often required to represent lighting in low resolution because of the high memory requirements associated with the maps.